Brendan Gallagher
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 9 | weight_lb = 184 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 147th overall | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2012 }} Brendan Adam Mathew Gallagher (born May 6, 1992) is an alternate captain for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Canadiens in the fifth round, 147th overall, of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. During his four-year junior career, Gallagher received Western Hockey League (WHL) West First All-Star Team honours (2010–11) and became the Vancouver Giants' all-time leading goal- and point-scorer. Internationally, he won a bronze medal with Canada at the 2012 IIHF U20 Championships. Playing career Junior ]] Playing in the South Delta Minor Hockey Association, Gallagher was selected in the ninth round of the 2007 WHL Bantam Draft by the Vancouver Giants. He joined the Giants for his WHL rookie season in 2008–09. Gallagher scored his first WHL goal against goaltender Kevin Armstrong on September 27, 2008, in a 7–3 win over the Prince George Cougars. After finishing the regular season with 10 goals and 31 points over 52 games, he added three points (one goal, two assists) in 16 post-season contests, as the Giants were eliminated in the semifinals by the Kelowna Rockets. The following season, Gallagher improved to 81 points over 72 games, ranking second among Giants players, behind Craig Cunningham, while his 41 goals were a team high. Gallagher's efforts continued in the post-season, helping the Giants to the semifinals for his second consecutive year with the club. He registered 21 points (11 goals and 10 assists) in 16 games, second in team-scoring and fifth in the league, as Vancouver was eliminated by the Tri-City Americans. During the 2010 playoffs, Gallagher was selected as the Male Youth Athlete of the Year in his hometown of Delta, British Columbia. In anticipation of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, he was ranked 152nd among North American skaters eligible to be selected by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. Gallagher was selected 147th overall by the Montreal Canadiens. Returning to junior following his first training camp with the Canadiens, he recorded WHL career highs in 2010–11. On February 28, 2011, he was named WHL Player of the Week after recording ten points (five goals and five assists) in three games. In March 2011, Gallagher was sidelined with a head injury, sustained after receiving a hit in a game against the Portland Winterhawks. Ranking first on the Giants and eighth among all WHL scorers with 91 points over 66 games, he was named to the WHL West First All-Star Team. His 44 goals were just four shy of Evander Kane's single-season team record. Appearing in his second training camp with the Canadiens, Gallagher competed for a roster spot, remaining with the team until the final days leading up to the 2011–12 season. After being returned to junior, the Canadiens signed him to a three-year, entry-level contract on November 16, 2011. The following month, Gallagher temporarily left the Giants for the Canadian national junior team. In his first game back, on January 7, 2012, he recorded a seven-point night, which included a hat-trick, in an 8–4 win against the Portland Winterhawks. Three days later, he assumed the team captaincy after previous captain James Henry was traded away to the Moose Jaw Warriors. In the same week, during a game against the Tri-City Americans, Gallagher sustained an upper-body injury after colliding into the boards while pursuing a loose puck. Earlier in the shift, he had also received an open-ice hit. Gallagher returned to the line-up by late January and, the following month, he broke the Giants' records for most goals and points all-time, both set by Adam Courchaine seven years prior. With a hat-trick against the Tri-City Americans on February 14, Gallagher surpassed Courchaine's mark of 126 goals. Eleven days later, he recorded two goals in a 5–3 win against the Kamloops Blazers for his record-setting 274th point as a Giant. Near the end of the season, he was voted by WHL players, executives and broadcasters as the most valuable player to his team in the Tri-City Herald's annual survey. During his junior career, Gallagher has earned a reputation as a fast-skating scorer who plays with energy and aggression, making him adept at playing in offensive and defensive situations. Professional In his first professional season, Gallagher was directly assigned to the Canadiens' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs, due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Upon a resolution, Gallagher was recalled to the Canadiens' training camp for the shortened 2012–13 season. He scored his first NHL goal on January 27, 2013, against Martin Brodeur in a 4–3 win over the New Jersey Devils. After the trade of Michael Ryder back to the Canadiens, Gallagher switched from jersey number 73 to 11 to accommodate the veteran Ryder, who has worn 73 throughout his NHL career. Gallagher scored 15 goals and 13 assists in 44 games and established himself as a key member of Montreal's offence, often playing on the Canadiens' first line. On May 6, 2013, Gallagher was also nominated for the Calder Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL's Rookie of the Year, and placed second in voting. On November 29, 2014, the Canadiens came to terms with Gallagher on a six-year contract extension. On September 18, 2015 it was announced that Gallagher would become one of the alternate captains of the Montreal Canadiens along with P.K. Subban, Tomas Plekanec, and Andrei Markov. International play Canada}} In his third WHL season, Gallagher was invited to the Canadian junior team's World Junior selection camp in December 2010. Failing to make the roster, he was among the initial cuts. The following year, Gallagher made the team for the 2012 World Junior Championships, held in Alberta. In the last contest of the preliminary round, Gallagher was named Canada's player of the game after recording a game-high seven shots on goal in a 3–2 win against the United States. In the semifinal, Gallagher recorded a goal and two assists on Canada's last three goals, helping them get within one goal of erasing a 6–1 deficit against Russia. Canada went on to win their bronze medal game against Finland 4–0. Gallagher finished the tournament with six points (three goals and three assists), tying for fifth in team scoring, while leading Canada with 35 shots on goal. Personal life Gallagher was born in Edmonton, Alberta, but grew up in Tsawwassen, British Columbia, after moving there with his family at the age of 12.Ex-Giant captain Brendan Gallagher hopes first NHL goal is Hab-it forming His father, Ian, is a strength and conditioning coach for the Vancouver Giants. Prior to joining the Giants himself as a player, Gallagher was familiarized with the team through Ian's work. He has identified Adam Courchaine, Mitch Bartley and Gilbert Brule as his favourite Giants players growing up. The first of these was the all-time record holder for points by a Giants player, a mark that Gallagher surpassed in the 2011–12 season. In January 2014, McDonald's introduced the "Gallagher burger" in its Quebec restaurants. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards Records *Vancouver Giants all-time goals leader – 136 (surpassed Adam Courchaine, 126 goals from 2001–05) *Vancouver Giants all-time points leader – 280 (surpassed Adam Courchaine, 273 points from 2001–05) References External links * * * *Brendan Gallgher's WHL Profile Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Vancouver Giants alumni Category:2012-13 NHL Debuts